<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the green eyed monster by Sumi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069181">the green eyed monster</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi'>Sumi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>going through the motions [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last of Us (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 00:27:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“So what’s with you and Cat?”</p><p>She broke out into a fit of coughs, pounding on her chest until it subsided. “What do you mean what’s with me and Cat?”</p><p>“Well you guys have been making eyes at each other for weeks now,” Jesse said with a chuckle. “You two have to move out of the flirting stage eventually.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dina &amp; Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Jesse (The Last of Us), Ellie &amp; Jesse (The Last of Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>going through the motions [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fic In A Box</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the green eyed monster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/gifts">TheseusInTheMaze</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ellie was sitting with Jesse and Dina, the three of them passing around a joint when Jesse posed a question that caught her off guard.</p><p>“So what’s with you and Cat?”</p><p>She broke out into a fit of coughs, pounding on her chest until it subsided. “What do you mean, what’s with me and Cat?”</p><p>“Well, you guys have been making eyes at each other for weeks now,” Jesse said with a chuckle. “You two have to move out of the flirting stage, eventually.”</p><p>Dina rolled her eyes. “Lay off, Jesse. Ellie can move as slow or fast as she wants too.”</p><p>“I’m only teasing, Dina. You know that right, Ellie?”</p><p>Ellie took a hit before answering. “It’s cool, Dina. I know Jesse is just trying to mess with me.”</p><p>“Jesse shouldn’t have even brought it up anyway,” Dina argued.</p><p>They stayed there on the grass, smoking until they finished the joint. Dina was the first to stand up, telling them she was going to take off and that she’d see them for dinner. She left so fast that Ellie didn’t get to say goodbye or tell Dina they’d see each other later in the day.</p><p>Jesse watched her leave and frowned slightly. “That was really fucking weird.”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s an understatement,” Ellie muttered. “Has everything been okay between you guys?”</p><p>“Mostly, yeah. What about you?” Jesse asked, pushing the question back onto Ellie.</p><p>She nodded, feeling somewhat unsure of her answer. “I thought everything was cool, but something must be up.”</p><p>After Ellie was back in her room, she thought about the conversation. Things had been going well until Jesse brought up Cat. The second he mentioned her, things went sour. It was almost like Dina was jealous of Cat, which made no fucking sense.</p><p>She was with Jesse. Why the hell would she be jealous in the first place? Ellie had a small crush on Dina during the first few months she was in Jackson. However, once she learned Dina was with Jesse and became friends with them both, the crush faded. Well, sort of. She, at least, put it far in the back of her mind where Ellie locked away all unpleasant or pointless thoughts.</p><p>The thought Dina was actually jealous of Cat in <em>that</em> way was ridiculous. If she was jealous, it was probably because Dina feared Cat might impede their friendship. This was the only thing that made any sense to Ellie.</p><p>She didn’t bring it up to Jesse for fear of fucking things up between him and Dina. Instead, she waited for when they were alone together. That wasn’t the issue. The biggest one was trying to find a way of bringing it up to Dina without making a complete and total ass of herself. Ellie didn’t want to create more distance between the two of them.</p><p>“Something on your mind, Ellie?” Dina asked, beating Ellie to the punch, much to her annoyance. “And before you ask, yes, you are that obvious El.”</p><p>Ellie huffed. “I am not.”</p><p>“I can tell what your feeling just by looking at your face.”</p><p>She wanted to argue against Dina’s point, but the problem was she was right. Ellie had never been good at hiding her emotions. This especially was true with negative ones. Anger was one of the worst offenders.</p><p>Since moving to Jackson with Joel, her anger had gotten better. However, it always seemed to be there, simmering just underneath the surface. Ellie wished it would just fuck off and let her be.</p><p>Eventually, Ellie sighed in defeat. “Okay, fine, I’ll give you that one, Dee.”</p><p>With that settled, Dina shifted back to her original question much to Ellie’s frustration. She nudged Ellie in the side, locking eyes with her and almost making Ellie squirm in discomfort.</p><p>“So did you want to ask me something?”</p><p>Ellie gave a slow, awkward nod. “It’s about what happened the other day after Jesse mentioned Cat. Were you… jealous?”</p><p>The one surprised now was Dina. She grew flustered, a faint red color creeping up her face. No longer was Dina keeping eye contact with Ellie, and that fact alone made Ellie’s heart feel like it was beating so hard it might come out of her chest.</p><p>When Dina failed to say anything, Ellie felt an intense surge of panic. She desperately tried to think of something to say because the last thing Ellie wanted to do was ruin her friendship with Dina.</p><p>Along with Jesse, Dina was her best fucking friend. Ellie hadn’t experienced that since Riley, a person she still had difficulty thinking of, let alone speaking about.</p><p>“Dina, you don’t have to worry about me ditching you and Jesse to hang out with Cat,” Ellie blurted out. “You two are probably my best friends in Jackson. Who the hell else am I supposed to smoke weed and talk about dumb shit with?”</p><p>Once Ellie said this, things seemed to lighten up considerably. Dina even made eye contact with Ellie again — much to her relief. She no longer looked panicked or ready to bolt.</p><p>Dina gave Ellie a playful shove. “You fucking better not abandon us just because you have a girlfriend. I’ll kick your skinny ass if you even think about it.”</p><p>Even though Ellie and Dina cleared this up, something still seemed off. Whenever she brought Cat up, Dina would get this faraway look on her face. It wasn’t as severe as the reaction she had back when Jesse first asked about her and Cat, but it was still there.</p><p>If Jesse noticed he said nothing. Ellie didn’t bring it up again for fear of possibly ruining their friendship for a second time. She tried not to focus too much on Dina’s reactions and instead on the growing relationship with Cat.</p><p>It stared innocuous enough. Cat offered to design her a tattoo for her ‘burn scar’. A more pleasant to look at, she said. This was how the two of them first started spending time together.</p><p>The more Cat worked on the design, the closer she and Ellie became. Ellie struggled with her feelings at first, worried she might somehow transmit the cordyceps infection to Cat. It, of course, wasn’t the only reason she held back. She feared being rejected. Cat made it known that she liked girls, but what if she didn’t like Ellie in the first place</p><p>When Cat first kissed her, Ellie kept close by and looked for any sign of infection in Cat. About three days after their first kiss, it became clear to Ellie that Cat was cordyceps free. She felt emboldened by this news, taking the initiative, and deciding to make the first move.</p><p>After two months, the ‘new’ feeling wore off and got replaced by something Ellie hadn’t felt before. Every time she talked about Cat to her friends, Jesse would smirk and tell her she was adorable. Ellie’s response was to flip Jesse off, which only made him more amused.</p><p>Throughout it all, Dina remained weirdly quiet. She gave a soft chuckle at Ellie's and Jesse’s interaction. But that was about it. Ellie wished she could figure out why the fuck Dina did this every time Cat got brought up. If it wasn’t jealous, then what the fuck was it?</p><p>When they were on their way back, Ellie reached out and grabbed Dina’s arm. Dina turned to face her, a puzzled expression on her face. She didn’t speak until Jesse was from her sight.</p><p>“You’re acting super weird again, Dee,” Ellie muttered, a frown on her face. “Seriously, what the fuck is up with you? I can’t mention Cat without you looking like someone took a shit in your beancurd.”</p><p>A smile made its way to Dina’s face, ruining Ellie’s hard stance. “You got that from that movie Mulan we watched last week, didn’t you?”</p><p>“... no,” Ellie argued.</p><p>She smirked. “El, you so did!”</p><p>“Dina, that isn’t the fucking point!”</p><p>The moment of amusement faded just like that. Dina deflated, trying to look anywhere but at Ellie. It was frustrating because no matter how hard Ellie tried, she couldn’t get a straight answer from Dina.</p><p>“Will you just fucking drop it?” Dina snapped.</p><p>Ellie shook her head. “I don’t want to drop it. It keeps happening and I want to know why--”</p><p>Before Ellie could finish her sentence, Dina lurched forward and pulled her into a sudden and bruising kiss. Ellie became frozen at first, but after a second or two, she responded with just as much passion as Dina.</p><p>The farthest thing from her mind was Cat. All Ellie could think about is that Dina was finally kissing her. She locked all those feelings she held for Dina away in the back of her mind. They were all flooding out now, much to Ellie’s annoyance.</p><p>When they parted, the two of them just stared at each other. Ellie felt frozen again, unsure of what to say or do.</p><p>“Ellie… I--” Dina said, voice getting caught in her throat. “Let’s just forget this, okay?”</p><p>“Consider it forgotten.”</p><p>Ellie was lying through her teeth. The last thing she wanted to do was forget this, but what other choice did Ellie have?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>